Godric's last moments
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Godric's last moments before he goes through with his suicide, by meeting the sun. Sookie is there, as well as Eric, like in the episode last night. I will miss him. Please review. R.I.P Godric!
1. The last decision of my 2,000 year life

This story is in Godric's POV. I personally didn't like that he died in last night's episode. I didn't like it for many reasons, one being that Godric's life story was no shared for the audience. Enjoy! Please Review.

~Godric~

I apologized for my sins, Eric would disagree, he challenged to step off, in a matter of words. She was tough. She left and i agreed to pay for everything i had done. Even though my life has been interesting, i can't live in this world anymore. There isn't anyone who is not a savage and bloodthirsty.

Eric, my father, my son, and child, fought with me til the end. I knew he was hurting but i had to do this. I knew our kind shouldn't exist, but i told him to go, before sunrise. I needed him to live. Even though he was sweet to try to die with me,  
but he has not lived to my wanting for him. He needs to live on through more years.

He said it was insanity for me to go on to the sun. To kill myself. But i commanded him to go. Sookie told him, she would stay here with me. She stood there. Watching me, then told him that she would stay with me to the end of my existence. She was a brave human. I was surprized that my life was ending with a human by my side. She was crying, just like Eric had, but not with bloody tears.

'God forgives' she said.

'If you're right, how do you think he will punish me?' was the question to her answer. I knew about her new bonding to Eric, i could understand why she fought it. She loved Bill, but i asked her to care for him, she couldn't say yes for obvious reasons. She was scared for me. I knew why, humans feel more. I felt no more as human as i did vampire.

I was no longer a vampire that i used to be either. I didn't know what it would feel like, but i don't wanna continue on.

2,000 years was enough for me. Eric and my underlings would miss me. But trapping me to live would be unfair. They need to let me go. I didn't know what would happen, if i would be with God.

I saw the rays of the burning orb that was the sun. Sookie stepped back when i signaled for her to do it. I walked toward the light. I unbuttoned my shirt, and tossed it aside. I was facing the sunlight. Sookie was facing it too. She would live on but not me. I was finally at peace.

I was covered in flames in a matter of seconds, blue hued, bright, flames.

The sun took me then.

r.i.p Godric!!! 


	2. Reedited version, Please Read

This story is in Godric's POV. I personally didn't like that he died in last night's episode. I didn't like it for many reasons, one being that Godric's life story was no shared for the audience. Enjoy! Please Review.

~Godric~

I apologized for my sins, Eric would disagree, he challenged to step off, in a matter of words. She was tough like him. Eventually, She left from the room we were all in but before that i agreed to pay for everything i had done. Even though my life has been interesting, i can't live in this world anymore. There isn't anyone who is not a savage and bloodthirsty.

Eric, my father, my son, and child, fought with me til the end. I knew he was hurting but i had to do this. I knew our kind shouldn't exist, but i told him to go, before sunrise. I needed him to live. Even though he was sweet to try to die with me,  
but he has not lived to my wanting for him. He needs to live on through more years.

He said it was insanity for me to go on to the sun. To kill myself. But i commanded him to go. Sookie told him, she would stay here with me. She stood there. Watching me, then told him that she would stay with me to the end of my existence. She was a brave human. I was surprized that my life was ending with a human by my side. She was crying, just like Eric had, but not with bloody tears.

'God forgives' she said.

'If you're right, how do you think he will punish me?' was the question to her answer. I knew about her new bonding to Eric, i could understand why she fought it. She loved Bill, but i asked her to care for him, she couldn't say yes for obvious reasons. She was scared for me. I knew why, humans feel more. I felt no more as human as i did vampire.

I was no longer a vampire that i used to be either. I didn't know what it would feel like, but i don't wanna continue on.

2,000 years was enough for me. Eric and my underlings would miss me. But trapping me to live would be unfair. They need to let me go. I didn't know what would happen, if i would be with God.

I saw the rays of the burning orb that was the sun. Sookie stepped back when i signaled for her to do it. I walked toward the light. I unbuttoned my shirt, and tossed it aside. I was facing the sunlight. Sookie was facing it too. She would live on but not me. I was finally at peace.

I was covered in flames in a matter of seconds, blue hued, bright, flames.

The sun took me then.

r.i.p Godric!!!


End file.
